creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Machines of Malice
It is a series that entales the future expansion of humanity as it expands from the early twenty-first century collective of nations on a single planet to an exodimensional superpower. The series has 20 stories, and in chronological order tell our species story. It primarily reflects on the wars faught by humanity for survival, expansion, and ideas. Currently only two are done with more in the works. The Days Before the War (2036) China has become a powerful superpower and the United States is on the brink of collapse. The US's falling as a result of decades of loosing money and economic strength to China. To save itself, the US is caught between two options; attack and destroy China, or use highly controversial nanotechnology to produce products and thus save itself. And to make matters worse, Iran has just successfully tested their first hydrogen bomb and it has the developed world in its sights. Dawn of the New Age (2051) More info coming soon. Global Chaos (2093) After World War 3 and the Great Drying, the remains of human civilization were our mega-cities of the world. Alliances formed around the world, but most of the mega-cities became massive city-states. The America's mega-cities formed into two powerful nations, still respecting each other, as the much of the rest of the nation fell apart along with most of the world. The American Remnant or just the Remnant began rebuilding what was lost to the previous decades, but the Eastern Alliance of Asia became desperate for resources. The Alliance faught the two America's with heavy casualties on both sides. After a failed assault on their industrial center, the Alliance launched a full scale invasion that leaves most of the Americas decimated. The remnants of the Americas launches a counter strike at the Alliance capital and barely winning the war. Orbital Blackout (2148) More info coming soon. Solar Chaos (2197) More info coming soon. The Alchemi (2217) More info coming soon. The Haedus Uprise (2221) More info coming soon. The New Age of War (2259) The Nova faction goes to war against their Col’taran rivals. The war continues with neither side attaining a significant advantage, until the Col’taran develop ever more potent warships. In a skirmish with a battleship, the Novan then find out that the Col’taran are a puppet faction of the much more powerful and previously unknown Qatnaum. Fearing their superweapons, the Nova fleet assaults the Qatnaum within the Andromeda Galaxy. In the end, the Qatnaum are no more, along with their galaxy. A New Alliance (2380) More info coming soon. The New Era of War (2399) More info coming soon. An Ascended Enemy (2446) More info coming soon. Nova Infinite (3212) More info coming soon Beyond the Expanse (3256) More info coming soon. Dimensional Warfare (3407) More info coming soon. Fringe of Existance (2272*) More info coming soon. Vanguard for Revenge (2804*) More info coming soon. An Alternate Ally (3543) More info coming soon. Archaic Ascension (3594) More info coming soon. Fringe of Reality (3612) More info coming soon. Project Archetype (3639) More info coming soon. Category:Machines of Malice Category:Old Projects